


Tease

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Tease

Sherlock is wearing the exact same expression that he does when he’s examining a corpse, or a crime scene. It’s unsettling, and John has to fight the urge to pull on the fabric that binds his wrists to the headboard. He’s stark naked, and Sherlock is not only fully clothed, but studying him, and John feels a strange mix of arousal and irritation.  
He’s truly convinced that Sherlock is conducting an experiment once Sherlock actually begins to touch him. He sucks at a point on John’s collarbone, hard enough and long enough that John’s going to feel it when his shirt rubs against it just right. He trails brief kisses down John’s abdomen, and then his tongue darts out to lick the crease between the inside of John’s leg and scrotum. John can only gasp and spread his legs wider, allowing Sherlock to insert one lubed, probing finger into him.  
Infuriatingly, Sherlock withdraws and climbs onto the bed, straddling John. His own erection is obvious through his trousers, but he’s focused on John’s face. He takes his other index finger and traces the skin behind John’s ear. John bites his lower lip and arches like a cat, and finally he’s not able to take any more. “Sherlock, please..” he strangles.  
Sherlock just gives him a slight, maddening smirk. “Patience, John. I’m admiring a work of art.”  
John is forced to bite his lower lip again, this time for an altogether different reason.


End file.
